Keep The One
by Breathinginlove
Summary: Karena sampai kapanpun Yoongi punya tempat special di hati Jimin. Bahkan kalau ada kehidupan selanjutnya, Jimin ingin berjuang dan menahan Yoongi untuk tetap di sisinya MinYoon. Jimin x Yoongi of BTS.


**Keep The One**

 **Rated : K+**

 **Warn : Out Of Character**

 **I don't own anything but story.**

 **•••**

 **••**

•

"Jimin, ini batas kita. Kita tidak bisa melanjutkan ini."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ada dinding tak kasat mata yang memisahkan kita, tak peduli seberapa keras kau mencoba untuk menghancurkannya."

"Dinding apa yang kau maksud?"

"Keluarga kita, fans kita. Kau bahkan tidak bisa berpikir sedikitpun untuk mengecewakan mereka."

"Yoongi hyung–"

"Jim, dengar.. Pilih aku atau–"

"Hyung! Jangan coba-coba membuat pilihan!"

"Lihat? Itu karena kau tidak bisa memilih!"

"Tidak! Hanya tunggu– tunggu sebentar lagi, aku yakin kita bisa menghancurkan dinding itu.."

"Jim, masalah ini berawal dari kita, maka solusinya pun berasal dari kita. Lebih baik kita berakhir, itu yang terbaik." Yoongi berdiri, memeluk Jimin untuk terakhir kali.

Tangan Jimin terkepal, menahan emosi yang siap meledak. "Tidak! Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku!"

"Bisa. Aku mencintaimu, karena itu aku bisa." Yoongi melepas pelukannya, berbalik menjauhi Jimin yang terluka. Tidak– Yoongi juga sama terlukanya, tapi ini yang terbaik untuk mereka. Untuk Jiminnya.

•

•

 **Years later**

•

•

"Harabeoji! Lihat! Lihat! Aku menemukan foto laki-laki yang sangat manis!"

((Hap))

Lelaki yang rambutnya mulai berubah memutih semua itu memeluk tubuh cucu cantiknya, "mana coba harabeoji mau lihat."

"Ini, ini! Minki menemukannya kemarin di album usang milik harabeoji.." Cucunya mengulurkan sebuah foto lama namun masih terlihat cukup bagus.

Jimin– pria tua yang sudah menginjak umur setengah abad itu tertegun, menatap berkaca-kaca pada foto itu.

"Ha-harabeoji, kenapa menangis?"

"Tidak, harabeoji tidak apa-apa." Jimin mengusap air mata yang sudah turun hingga ke pipinya. Garis-garis tua sudah terbentuk di wajahnya, sudah berapa lama sejak mereka memutuskan disband?

"Boleh harabeoji simpan fotonya?"

"Tentu. Itukan milik harabeoji.." Jimin tersenyum. Foto itu, foto Min Yoongi dengan surai brunette. Yoongi tersenyum sangat manis di foto itu, Jimin ingat ia harus berusaha ekstra keras untuk membuat Yoongi tersenyum seperti ini.

Minki menatap mata berbinar milik kakeknya, masih tersisa ketampanan masa muda pada wajah kakeknya yang menua.

"Harabeoji, apa itu teman harabeoji?" Jimin menggangguk, mengiyakan pertanyaan cucunya.

"Harabeoji merindukannya? Umma bilang kalau kita merindukan seseorang, maka temuilah dia."

"Harabeoji tidak tau teman harabeoji ini dimana.." Jimin memang benar-benar tidak tau dimana keberadaan Yoongi setelah mereka grup mereka memutuskan disband dua puluh dua tahun lalu. Saat dimana mereka mulai semakin fokus pada kehidupan pribadi masing-masing hingga memutuskan bubar, merobek janji yang mereka berikan pada fans untuk terus bersama.

Jimin terpekur, mengambil telepon genggam yang terletak tak jauh darinya. Ia mencari-cari sebuah kontak dan berhenti pada kontak dengan nama Sugar, nama kontak Yoongi yang tidak pernah ia ganti.

Ia dengan ragu-ragu memutuskan menelpon kontak itu, setelah dua puluh tahun berlalu ia baru menghubungi Yoongi kembali. Apakah Yoongi tidak mengganti nomer ponselnya? Maukah Yoongi mengangkat panggilannya?

Nada sambung mulai terdengar, entah kenapa Jimin merasa takut.

"Hallo?" Jimin terdiam ketika panggilannya sudah tersambung, benarkah ini suara Yoongi?

"Hallo? Maaf kalau memang salah sambung saya akan men–

"Tunggu!" Jimin pada akhirnya bersuara.

"Maaf saya berbicara dengan siapa?" Jimin terdiam, apakah Yoongi menghapus kontaknya?

"Benar ini Min Yoongi? Si kakek tua dengan senyum semanis gula yang hobinya tertidur dimanapun?"

"Ji-jimin?"

"Ya hyung, ini aku Park Jimin.."

Hening. Tidak ada balasan dari sebrang.

 _After all the time has gone by_

 _Would each of us have become our own person and be living well_

"Apa kabarmu, Yoongi hyung?" Jimin berusaha menjaga intonasi suaranya agar tidak bergetar.

"Aku.. Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku masih merindukanmu.."

"Jimin..." Suara Yoongi di sebrang sana terdengar bergetar. Jimin memberi isyarat pada cucunya untuk meninggalkannya sendirian, yang dengan patuh langsung dituruti oleh Minki.

"Aku merasa bersalah karena membohongi fans kita, keluargaku, terutama istriku.."

"Jim–

"Bukan berarti aku tidak mencintai istriku, dia ibu dari anakku. Dia mendampingiku hingga ajalnya menjemput beberapa tahun lalu. Tapi, tapi dia tidak pernah bisa menggantikan tempat yang ku simpan untukmu."

"Kalau– kalau waktu itu aku membiarkanmu membuat pilihan dan memilihmu, apakah kita bisa bersama?"

"Jim, kita sudah terlalu tua untuk membicarakan hal ini."

"Apakah dinding tak kasat mata itu masih ada dan semakin kokoh hingga aku semakin tidak bisa meruntuhkannya?"

"Jim, dinding itu selalu ada. Selalu memisahkan kita."

"Katakan padaku Min Yoongi, bisakah kita meruntuhkan dinding itu kalau kita bersama?"

"Tidak, tidak akan bisa Jim. Kau sudah memiliki keluargamu sendiri, pun dengan diriku. Ku tebak anakmu sudah menikah bahkan memberimu cucu yang cantik dan tampan. Cucumu juga pasti sudah mulai memasuki sekolah dasar. Iyakan?"

"Kau benar.. Bicara apa aku ini.."

"Maafkan aku Jim.."

"Tidak, aku yang harusnya meminta maaf karena tidak berusaha lebih keras untuk memperjuangkan hubungan kita."

"Kau bukan satu-satunya yang bersalah, harusnya aku membantumu mempertahankannya bukan pergi melepasmu."

"Lihat, siapa tadi yang mengatakan bahwa kita sudah terlalu tua untuk membicarakan ini?" Jimin tertawa pelan, menahan kegetiran dari setiap kata yang Yoongi lontarkan padanya.

"Aku masih mencintaimu Hyung–

–Selalu ada tempat kosong untukmu.."

"Jimin, aku–"

"Jangan katakan apapun hyung, cukup dengarkan aku."

"Aku hanya tidak ingin menyesal lagi, tapi aku tidak bisa mengulang dan merubah keadaan."

"Hiduplah dengan baik, tertawalah dan tersenyum, jadilah sunshine seperti kau yang menghangatkan hatiku."

"Jim.."

"Min Yoongi– kalau ada kehidupan selanjutnya, mari berjanji akan terus bersama-sama bertahan dan berjuang."

"Jim.."

"Ini terakhir kalinya hyung, ini terakhir kalinya.." Air mata Jimin menetes membasahi pipinya, Jimin tidak ingin mengatakan ini.

"Min Yoongi, _my sugar, my sunshin_ e, aku mencintaimu selamanya."

 _Click._

Jimin memutus panggilan itu, ia bahkan tidak memberi kesempatan pada Yoongi untuk menjawab perkataannya.

Jimin menghapus air matanya, menyesali keputusannya untuk menghubungi Yoongi. Karena sampai kapanpun, Yoongi memiliki tempat khusus di hatinya.

 _Time follows you and fades._

 _Thinking about what we had, I know it was hard._

 _I -finally- let you go..._

.

.

-End-

•

••

•••

hai~ aku bawa oneshoot lagi nih, eh ini bisa dibilang oneshoot ga? Hahah~

Yang tulisan miring (italic) itu sebagian ku dapet dari lirik lagu block b dan lagu bts.

oh ya, makasih buat yang udah mampir di ff ku yang The One That Got Away, aku ga nyangka itu cukup dapat respon yang bagus.

kalo yang ini sih iseng-iseng aja karena stuck pas bikin ff yang lain xD

tapi meskipun iseng, feel free to give a review? ㅅ.ㅅ

thx in advance~


End file.
